


Иллюзия выбора

by NeiForm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeiForm/pseuds/NeiForm
Summary: Гарри шагал по пустынным коридорам Хогвартса следуя за понурой МакГонагалл и искренне не понимал, когда всё сбилось с намеченного пути, перевернулось с ног на голову и со звонким свистом полетело в тартарары.Быть может именно тогда, когда Волдеморт потребовал заключить магический брак с Поттером в качестве платы за мирное будущее?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Tom Riddle/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Неприятное решение

Гарри шагал по пустынным коридорам Хогвартса следуя за понурой МакГонагалл и искренне не понимал, когда всё сбилось с намеченного пути, перевернулось с ног на голову и со звонким свистом полетело в тартарары.

Может когда в конце прошлого года он с друзьями направился в Отдел Тайн, в зал Пророчеств, спасти Сириуса от злого и ужасного Тёмного Лорда? Нет, думал Поттер, пока спускался по лестнице и старался не потерять из вида декана факультета. Тогда, пожалуй, всё подходило и было очень просто: есть герой и есть злодей, которым предстояло в очередной раз сразиться и выяснить, кто же одержит победу в этой битве.

Женщина резко, — все её движения сейчас было какими-то дёргаными, как заметил юноша, — свернула направо в узкий, по сравнению с предыдущим, коридор; Гарри последовал за ней.

Раз это была не сама по себе вылазка в Министерство, то тогда, должно быть, вся планируемая история сменилась, стоило Волдеморту поменять траекторию падения Сириуса Блэка, тем самым спасая того от неминуемой гибели. Ярко-красный луч, врезающийся в грудь крёстного и практически толкающий того в Арку Смерти, Поттер запомнит надолго. Также он запомнит и тёмно-синий, похожий на стекло сахарницы тёти Петуньи, как ему тогда показалось, ударяющий сбежавшего заключённого в плечо и откидывающий Сириуса в дальнюю стену. В тот момент битва между пятикурсниками и насмехающимися над ними Пожирателями прекратилась; все замолчали и шокировано переводили взгляды с Волдеморта на отключившегося Блэка. Лорд полубезумно усмехнулся, смерил затихших противников насмешливым взглядом, задержал его на Поттере и, стоило двери с громким ударом о стены открыться, негромко сказал:

— Предлагаю сесть за стол переговоров.

Появившийся Дамблдор откровенно опешил, так и оставшись стоять в дверном проходе, а оказавшийся вместе с ним министр Фадж, поджав трусливый хвост, тут же дал своё согласие и жизнь в Министерстве в ту ночь забила ключом.

Следующие три месяца, пока Поттер, как и было принято всегда, находился в информационном вакууме, не получая даже пресловутого «Пророка», а в письмах друзья опасались говорить о чём-либо политическом, велись, как Гарри понял, переговоры. Поттер не сомневался, что Фадж ногами и руками, словно тонущий за соломинку, ухватится за возможность предотвращения войны, да и сам Гарри, в общем-то, был бы рад прекратись всё это глупое противостояние. Так он думал, пока полол клумбы тёти Петуньи, ежедневно вычищал дом и подрабатывал в небольшой кофейне в центре города, пока имел такую возможность: пусть Дурсли и не забывали его кормить, но и подобных порций хватило бы только небольшому коту.

Стоило МакГонагалл, с поджатыми тонкими губами и каким-то сожалеющим взглядом, появиться на Травологии Поттер понял, что что-то случилось и ему это точно не понравится. Мрачное предчувствие потопталось по его груди, словно укладывающийся спать кот по подушке, улеглось поудобнее и оплело своими путами все оставшиеся органы. В горле враз пересохло, ладони вспотели. Гарри на ум пришли все их короткие разговоры с друзьями, касающиеся Волдеморта: и то, что тот согласился прервать свою противозаконную деятельность, когда его людей амнистируют и отпустят из Азкабана, и то, что он теперь является персоной неприкосновенен. Но Поттер как чувствовал — это ещё не всё. Он знал Риддла лучше многих, — в конце концов, столько лет практически бок о бок просуществовали, — и был уверен, что от того столь малым не откупиться.

Декан в нерешительности остановилась перед горгульей, охраняющей кабинет директора. Она оглянулась и извиняющееся на него посмотрела, отчего плохое предчувствие только усилилось, принявшись покусывать его нервы, словно оголённые провода. МакГонагалл в подобном состоянии он видел впервые: женщина всегда являлась сильной, ничего не страшащейся — истинной львицей, так что подобное состояние декана лишь усиливало тревогу. Ведьма набрала в лёгкие побольше воздуха и сказала пароль, такой же странный и сладкий, как обычно, но Гарри его не расслышал — от напряжения в ушах шумело, будто ему в голову запихали неработающий телевизор дяди Вернона. Юноша следом за преподавательницей ступил на винтовую лестницу, и та самостоятельно подняла их наверх, чему Поттер был безмерно рад: вряд ли бы сейчас его ноги согнулись достаточно, чтобы шагать по лестнице. МакГонагалл без стука вошла в кабинет директора, проводя Гарри внутрь.

Компания собралась, мягко говоря, довольно странная: за директорским воистину огромным столом сидел предельно серьёзный Дамблдор, что-то негромко ему пытались донести какой-то мужчина и розовое бедствие в котором Гарри безошибочно узнал Амбридж — такую женщину не забывают и видят в кошмарах о больших жабах ещё долгие годы. На периферии он заметил Люциуса Малфоя, такого же холёного, как и обычно, беседующего с профессором Снейпом, недовольного всем. Последний своим извечным плохим настроением приободрил Поттера — раз уж Снейп не поменялся, значит, всё не так плохо и мир ещё поживёт. После случившегося в прошлом году их отношения на долгое время испортились ещё сильнее, хотя казалось больше некуда, но Гарри пересмотрел своё мнение об этом склочном профессоре. Он бы и сам ненавидел Джеймса Поттера, делай тот с ним то же, что и со Снейпом в том Омуте Памяти. Зельевар постоянно приглядывал за ним, выручал из опасных ситуаций, — чего стоит только случай на третьем курсе, когда Снейп закрывал их с друзьями собой от оборотня, хотя в юности чуть не погиб от него же, — теперь Поттер слышал беспокойство в голосе профессора, не обращая внимания на ядовитые слова. Иногда были такие фразы, что впору поспешно те записать, чтобы не забыть. На шестом курсе Гарри основательно занялся зельеварением, так что даже Снейп перестал кричать на него и отбирать у Гриффиндора по пятьдесят баллов за урок, как это прежде случалось, и молчаливо одобрял перемены в пустоголовом гриффиндорце, похожем на отца.

Когда они с профессором МакГонагалл вошли внутрь, все замолчали и в прежде стоящим к нему спиной Поттер узнал министра Фаджа, выглядящего хуже обычного: волосы спутались, лицо побледнело и походило на потолок столовой поттеровской младшей школы, — от чего-то за последние десять минут его мозг приводил странные сравнения, связанные с маггловской жизнью. Министр держал в руках скрученный пергамент и нервно теребил его в руках, Амбридж неизменно слащаво улыбалась, вызывая неприятную дрожь воспоминаний об отработках по телу Гарри, Люциус Малфой встал рядом с ними и холодно смерил Поттера взглядом. Директор грустно улыбнулся и предложил присесть. Гарри ещё раз осмотрел присутствующих и принял предложение Дамблдора — ноги откровенно не держали. Он успел себя накрутить уже несколько раз по пути сюда и предстояло узнать, оказалось ли хоть одно его предположение пророческим. Профессор Снейп остался в дальнем углу, а декан встала за его спиной.

— Гарри, — вкрадчиво начал Дамблдор, сцепив перед собой руки в замок. — Думаю, ты в курсе недавно завершённых переговоров с Волдемортом и Пожирателями, верно?

— Да, директор, — Поттер отвечал, стараясь держать себя в руках. Чему он научился за годы жизни с Дурслями, так это вежливо отвечать на вопросы и сдерживать совершенно любые порывы высказаться. Конечно, только попав в этот мир он самодисциплиной откровенно пренебрегал, особенно в отношении Снейпа, но когда-нибудь пришло бы время возвращать её на законное место. — Он потребовал амнистии для своих людей.

— Верно, мистер Поттер, — совершенно не заботясь о манерах в разговор встряла Амбридж. Директор поджал губы, но промолчал. — Также мистер Риддл, — Гарри недовольно хмыкнул: Волдеморт у нас теперь просто «мистер Риддл». — обозначил ещё одно условие мирного договора — Вы.

— Я? — удивился юноша, на всякий случай уточняющим жестом указав на себя. Он подозревал, что просто так ему жизни не дадут из-за стольких лет их личного противостояния, но не думал, что это наступит так скоро. Поттер хотел пойти в Аврорат, жениться на Джинни и завести много детей. Обрести семью, которой никогда не было. Возможно шестнадцатилетние парни обычно о таком не думают, но они и Авады лбом не отбивают, словно бейсбольный мячик.

— Прежде, чем Вы подумаете о самом худшем, — вступил Фадж, а Гарри недоумённо поднял бровь, не задумываясь копируя жест Снейпа: и что по мнению министра для Гарри может быть худшим? Люциус, заметив на лице мальчишки мимику давнего друга, незаметно усмехнулся. — Спешу успокоить: он не требует Вашей головы.

— О да, я так спокоен, — нервно фыркнул юноша, смотря на министра. — И что же ему нужно?

— Полный магический брак, мистер Поттер, — слащаво улыбаясь, ответила Амбридж вместо Фаджа.

— Что?

Поттер опешил. Какой к дракклам брак? Волдеморт лишился остатков разума и решил так поглумиться над их стороной? Гарри прекрасно знал, что в магическом мире в браках между мужчинами не было ничего удивительного — все волшебники были бисексуальны по своей природе, а если в таких парах требовался наследник, то либо создавали специальный кокон, либо оплачивали суррогатное материнство. К магическим узам обращались всё же реже: если такие заключались расторгнуть их было невозможно и тут снова вставал вопрос об адекватности Волдеморта. В комнате стало так тихо, что, казалось, стоит какому-нибудь паучку в дальнем углу кабинета поскрести лапками и начать плести паутину, его услышат все. Гарри замер, недоумённо взирая на розовую жабу. Это не может быть правдой, он просто в кошмарном сне. Поттер перевёл взгляд на директора, безмолвно моля подтвердить или опровергнуть слова Амбридж, но тот молчал, отводя в сторону глаза. Отлично, директор бросает его в очередной раз перед лицом змеемордой опасности. Значит слова министерских не ложь и Риддл требует его в супруги. Захотелось истерически рассмеяться от абсурдности этой ситуации: Избранный и Тёмный Лорд в одном предложении со словами «магический брак».

— Наши стороны совместно составили брачный договор, — вывел его из мыслей противный голос министра. Возможно тот и не был таким уж неприятным, но для Гарри сейчас все такими казались. — Вот, посмотрите, — он развернул пергамент, который всё это время держал в руках. — Вы должны подписать здесь и вот здесь.

— Должен? — холодно поинтересовался Гарри даже не взглянув на договор. Мало кто знал, что настоящая злость Поттера выражается не в закипании, словно чайник, и громких выкриках, как это было с профессором Снейпом, а в ледяной ярости. Он был сдержан, спокоен и внутри появился маленьких островок девятого круга ада. Гарри слишком часто слышал слово «должен», чтобы воспринимать его по назначению. Как говорил дядя Вернон: кому должен — всем прощаю. — Кому я должен, сэр?

— Мистер Поттер, — сверкнув маленьким глазами, всё также слащаво сказала Амбридж. И чего ей с кентаврами не сиделось? Гарри искренне и со всей отдачей ненавидел эту женщину, возможно даже больше Волдеморта. — Вы обязаны это подписать ради блага магического общества, ради мира, ради жизни множества волшебников.

— Чем я им обязан? — сложив руки на груди, чтоб никто не заметил его трясущихся пальцев, ехидно поинтересовался Гарри, щуря глаза. — Может они подарили мне счастливое детство? Или защитили от кого? — усмехнулся юноша. — А почему бы Вам, мисс Амбридж, не стать супругой Волдеморта? — Гарри перевёл тему, а министр вздрогнул. — Думаю, Вы идеально друг другу подойдёте и заодно поможете всей стране: захлебнётесь в яде: вы в змеином, а он в жабьем, — Поттер снисходительно улыбнулся, осмотрев женщину с головы до ног. — Или почему Вы, многоуважаемый министр, не хотите отдать долг своей стране и спасти её от террора Тёмного Лорда? Как и всегда поджали трусливый хвост? — Гарри встал с кресла и подошёл ближе к Фаджу. Его глаза источали холодную ярость и презрение. — Ах, как я мог забыть. Всем волшебникам больше нравится прятаться за спиной маленького ребёнка палец о палец не ударяя, чтобы защитить самих себя. Это же так просто — свалить все проблемы на только-только появившегося в магическом мире мальчишку, верно? — он осмотрел присутствующих в комнате и, найдя одобрительный взгляд Снейпа, немного расслабился. — Каждому из Вас нравилось прятаться за спиной сначала новорождённого, а потом, когда Риддл возродился, и за глупым подростком. Никто даже не сказал, что у меня есть дом и собственные средства помимо ученического счёта, — Поттер зло посмотрел на пристыжённого директора. — И растили героя на одну партию. Так что я повторю вопрос: чем я кому-то обязан и что должен? Предоставьте список. К тому же, я несовершеннолетний.

— Проявите уважение, мистер Поттер, раз уж строите из себя гордого взрослого. Вы уже достигли брачного возраста установленного Визенгамотом в тысяча восемьсот тридцать пятом году, — вежливо отозвался Малфой, не выражая никаких эмоций. Поттер хищно улыбнулся, а смотрящие на него маги чуть вздрогнули.

— Не Вам говорить о гордости, сэр. Уважение? — делано удивился Гарри, несколько раз похлопав указательным пальцем по подбородку, делая вид, что задумался. — Перед кем мне упасть ниц, господа, и с лицом белее мела целовать подол мантии? Может, перед Вами, Лорд Малфой? А как называть? Мой Лорд? Главное не забыть трястись за жизни своей семьи, подставляя всех остальных, — он снисходительно улыбнулся. — Ой, точно, у меня же нет семьи. Интересно, из-за кого же? Может, в этом виноват тот самый волшебник, который потребовал магического брака?

В кабинете залегла звенящая тишина. Несколько странных директорских артефактов жужжали, но на них никто не обращал внимания. Гарри пытался отдышаться после своей отповеди, Снейп в принципе всё это время молчал, Малфой ненавидяще поглядывал на Поттера, а Амбридж с Фаджем настороженно переглядывались. Поттер не понял с чего вдруг устроил такую истерику и теперь ему было немного стыдно за то, что он тут наговорил.

— Сколько Риддл дал времени на принятие решения? — устало поинтересовался Поттер, пальцами сжимая переносицу, уставшую от очков.

— Шесть часов, — спокойно отозвался блондин, остыв от высказываний мальчишки. Он в какой-то мере понимал, что этому наглому гриффиндорцу тяжело и вполне мог представить на его месте собственного сына.

— Сколько прошло?

— Четыре, — лаконично ответил уже Снейп, усмехаясь. А он говорил, что Поттер так просто не согласится и мальчишке нужно дать время на раздумья, но его никто не послушал.

Гарри со свистом втянул воздух через плотно сжатые зубы.

— Отлично, — Поттер взял лежащий на столе брачный контракт. — Я беру это, — он потряс пергаментом, будто это был обычный листок бумаги, а не документ, обеспечивающий перемирие. — Забираю с уроков Рона и Гермиону, надеюсь, Вы разрешите это, директор, — Дамблдор кивнул. — И мы тщательно всё изучаем. Скорее всего, что-то придётся добавить и, если Том, — Поттера так и подмывало усмехнуться, когда блондин недовольно свёл брови к переносице. Значит, будут просматривать воспоминания. — с этим не согласится, то увы. Сами вступайте в брак с ним. Лорд Малфой, сэр, надеюсь Вы всё ему без утайки покажете, ведь не просто же постоять Вы пришли.

— Всенепременно, — Люциус хищно усмехнулся: Поттеру определённо попадёт за то, что зазывает милорда настоящим именем.

— Отлично. Профессор Снейп, — Гарри обратился к преподавателю зелий, вызвав всеобщее удивление. — Можно с Вами поговорить наедине, пожалуйста? — практически жалобно посмотрел Поттер на слизеринского декана.

— Так уж и быть, мистер Поттер. Жду за дверью, — Снейп попрощался с присутствующими в кабинете магами и вышел в коридор, оставляя Гарри один на один с этими людьми. От Дамблдора Гарри уже привык не ожидать помощи, а собственный декан весь разговор молчала и виновато на него поглядывала.

Поттер вежливо попрощался со всеми и, с идеально ровной спиной, вышел за дверь, негнущимися ногами спускаясь по лестнице. Юноша, стоило горгулье закрыть вход за его спиной, прислонился к стене и скатился по ней вниз, зарываясь пальцами в волосы, чуть оттягивая их, чтобы почувствовать отрезвляющую боль. Это всё похоже на какой-то кошмар, даже похуже тех, которые на него насылал Волдеморт в прошлом году. Да, до чего-то настолько безумного Гарри не мог додуматься по пути к директору — брак. Жить с убийцей родителей… Это же смехотворно! И похоже на какую-нибудь маггловскую дешёвую драму. О чём думал Риддл, когда ставил подобное условие? Что Гарри бесхребетный, глупый малец, который сделает всё, что ему скажут ради спасения волшебников? К дракклам надо! Проще уйти в маггловский мир или вовсе уехать из страны. Поттер не герой, ему просто все эти годы не везло на возрождения Тёмных Лордов. Каждый раз в этих приключениях из года в год у него был выбор либо умереть, либо победить и только благодаря невероятной удаче он всё ещё жив. Сириус шутил, что его окунули в детстве в Феликс Фелицис.

— Почему сопли распустили, мистер Поттер? — Снейп встал рядом с гриффиндорцем и протянул ему небольшую склянку со светло-зелёным зельем. — В кабинете вон как хорошо держались.

— Спасибо, профессор, — устало улыбнулся Гарри, принимая из рук преподавателя зелье. Поттер откупорил пробку и принюхался: мята и чемерица. Снейп дал ему умиротворяющий бальзам. Юноша не задумываясь влил в себя немного вязкую жидкость и расслабился. Только сейчас он понял насколько сильно разнервничался. — Не каждый день Вам преподносят новость о важности брака с Волдемортом.

— Слава Мерлину, мне никогда подобных новостей не приносили, — мужчина криво усмехнулся и подал руку Гарри. Тот сразу же взял его за ладонь, помогая себе встать. — Пойдёмте, помогу забрать ваших пустоголовых друзей от Флитвика и отправитесь в гостиную.

— Профессор, — остановил Гарри уже шагающего в сторону лестницы Снейпа. — Почему Вы…? — у Поттера не получалось полностью сформулировать нужную фразу, но мужчина всё понял.

— Почему не поливая Вас ядом и помогаю? — он насмешливо приподнял бровь. — Мне Вас жаль, Поттер. Думаю, уже нет смысла делать из этого тайну: в молодости я был дружен с Вашей матерью и поклялся защищать Вас, чем и занимался все эти годы, стоит заметить, — Гарри весело усмехнулся. — Сейчас Вам нужна поддержка и я готов её оказать, что бы не случилось.

— Спасибо, профессор Снейп, — Поттер уважительно склонил голову и пошёл следом за мужчиной, как обычно, одетым в чёрную мантию.

— Так о чём Вы хотели поговорить? — равнодушно поинтересовался Снейп, шагая по пустым коридорам школы. — Или это был отвлекающий манёвр?

— Никак нет, сэр. Я хотел попросить прощения за действия своего отца в прошлом. Он вёл себя откровенно ужасно, — Гарри не дал вставить профессору ни слова, продолжая говорить. — Я прекрасно понимаю, что от моих извинений Вам ни холодно, ни жарко, но это важно. Джеймс — полный придурок. Я хотел бы наладить с Вами отношения, и чтобы Вы перестали видеть во мне отца, ведь я — не он, сэр.

— Мы позже поговорим с Вами об этом, мистер Поттер, — снисходительно отозвался мрачный профессор, стараясь скрыть удивление от слов мальчишки. — А сейчас не отставайте, я Вам нянькой не нанимался.

Мужчина резко свернул в коридор, а Гарри улыбнулся ему в спину.

***

— И что же нам делать?

Этот вопрос Гермиона задаёт уже третий раз с того момента, как узнала о составленном брачном контракте. Они внимательно изучали его сверху до низу и не нашли, во-первых, ни одной лазейки для дальнейшего развода, а во-вторых, там отсутствовал смысл что-то добавлять от имени Гарри. Написанные каллиграфическим почерком буквы будто насмехались над Поттером и складывались в адекватные правила: не причинять вреда, не убивать и не просить или приказывать навредить супругу каким-либо образом и прочее. Ни слова об ограниченной свободе, чего сильнее всего боялся Гарри, страшась потерять возможность видеть крёстного и друзей, ни о «супружеском долге» как назвал это Рон. Поттер обрадовался — делить постель с убийцей родителей не придётся даже для закрепления связи, — в Министерстве нашли какой-то другой ритуал и тот устроил Риддла. Гриффиндорцы определённо ожидали худшего, хотя Гарри был уверен, что стоит Волдеморту попросить убрать какой-то пункт — так и сделают.

— Я не знаю, Герми, — Поттер откинулся на кровать, закрывая лицо подушкой. Может повезёт и он задохнётся. Друг, судя по всему разгадав его план, нагло отобрал её и откинул в сторону.

— Дружище, мы тебя не бросим, — уверено заявил тот, хотя в глубине глаз Рона читалась неуверенность: куда уж им до Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть.

Гарри не за что было винить Рона. Поттер и сам понимал, что лучше для всех будет, если он подчинится и примет брак, но годы лишений и откровенного решения за него давали о себе знать. Сейчас, когда тело заполняли подростковый максимализм и гормоны, Поттеру хотелось возражать всем и делать наперекор их просьбам. Но он не мог себе этого позволить, не пожертвовав сотнями жизней. Брюнет резко поднялся и посмотрел на друзей: Гермиона, его милая Гермиона, сейчас сидела, сосредоточенно просчитывая планы побега. Девушка закусывала нижнюю губу и нервно теребила волосы — она всегда была и будет на его стороне. Рон, его первый друг в этом, как оказалось, мрачном волшебном мире с твёрдой решимостью во взгляде, уже не мальчик, но ещё и не мужчина, готовый сражаться со всеми, чтобы доказать свою преданность Поттеру. После четвёртого курса он поклялся всегда верить Гарри.

Мальчик, который выжил, усталым, совершенно не юношеским жестом трёт лицо, надавливая на глаза до цветных кругов перед ними. Он достаёт из кармана небольшой ножик, подаренный на прошлый день рождения Сириусом, призывает какое-то перо со стола, совершенно не заботясь о том, кто его владелец, под удивлённые вздохи друзей. Гарри делает это не для магического общества, нет, он делает это ради друзей и их семей, ради Сириуса. Потому что хочет обеспечить им безопасность и уверенность в завтрашнем дне, а не потому что «нужно». Гермиона молча протягивает пергамент, который держала в руках, Рон благодарно кивает — он прекрасно понимает на какую жертву идёт его друг. Для заключения подобных контрактов нужна кровь и магия — как хорошо, что у Поттера есть и то, и другое. Юноша, поморщившись, делает довольно глубокий горизонтальный порез на левом предплечье, пером набирает кровь и, предельно аккуратно, расписывается в предназначающихся для него графах, выпуская на волю и вкладывая в подпись личную магию.

— Ну что, друзья, вот я и первым из нас выскочил замуж, — истерично хихикнул Гарри, сворачивая пергамент. Гермиона порывалась залечить его порез, но Поттер отказался. — Не переживай, если останется рубец — будет напоминанием.

— Что ж, дружище, — рыжий поднялся с кровати и весомо хлопнул Поттера по плечу. В этом году особенно стали заметны различия между ними: Рон вымахал на добрую голову выше Гарри и сильнее раздался в плечах, в то время как Поттер, так и оставался жилистым и довольно низким, чуть выше Гермионы. — Предлагаю свалить из Хогвартса и напиться. Герми, идёшь с нами, директор прикроет.

— Директор тебе лучший друг, чтобы прикрывать? Рон, имей уважение, — девушка нахмурилась и строго посмотрела на Уизли, который тут же стушевался под её взглядом. Гарри лишь тихо рассмеялся. — Но я согласна с тобой, сходим в Хогсмид под мантией, выпьем немного.

— Отпразднуем? — весело поинтересовался Поттер.

— Запьём горе, — в тон ему отозвалась Грейнджер, и вся компания весело рассмеялась.

Гостиная факультета была пустой — учёба, как и жизнь, продолжалась, невзирая на всё происходящее. Мир пережил глобальное похолодание, так что свадьбу национального героя с Волдеморта точно переживёт. Может даже книги про них напишут, кто знает? На подобие маггловских романов, где невинную девушку родственники отдают на откуп монстру, было бы забавно.

Шагали по пустым коридорам школы в тишине. Во-первых, никто не хотел нарушать тишину, мешая учащимся и профессорам, а во-вторых, каждому из них следовало успокоить жужжащие мысли в голове, упорядочить их, принять. Смириться вряд ли получится, но и взбрыкнуть уже не выйдет, даже если захочется — контракт подписан. Оставалось ждать только риддловской подписи и тогда Поттер официально станет связан брачными узами. В обязательном порядке следовало расстаться с Джинни, ведь оставаться в отношениях было бы нечестно по отношению к этой светлой девушке. Сложно сказать, любил ли её Гарри — ему не с чем было сравнивать — но симпатию определённо питал и был к ней привязан.

Поттер мечтал о жене, детях, собаке и небольшом домике у моря, а получил жестокого Тёмного Лорда.

Вечерело, солнце медленно, но верно клонилось к западу, желая скорее спрятаться. Гарри сегодня не обедал, как и друзья, да и кусок в горло откровенно не лез. Верно Рон предложил сходить выпить чего-нибудь, дабы забыться — должно на время помочь. Дяде Вернону так точно помогало: тот напивался и заваливался спать, не думая ни о чём. Они надеялись, что Аберфорт продаст им огневиски, лишь заметив понурые лица — тот всегда так делал, жалея некоторых старшекурсников. Гермионе отдельно купят вина, так та ненавидит вкус огнеденского.

Оказаться второй раз за день перед горгульей возле кабинета директора оказалось неожиданно неприятно. Прежде он бы обрадовался столь частым встречам с тем, кого считал своим кумиром, но повзрослев, Поттер начал пользоваться такой штукой в черепушке, которая носит гордое название «головной мозг», — недаром Снейп до недавнего времени интересовался его наличием, — и Гарри начал анализировать своё окружение. Может Дамблдор и не был плохим человеком, но Гарри для него являлся исключительно героем одной битвы, главным ходом в грядущей войне. Никто не рассчитывал, что у Поттера есть шанс выжить вот и про родителей больше не говорили, отговариваясь тем, какими те были замечательными, и про собственный дом не упоминали. Мертвецам попросту это не нужно. Своими заключениями он не делился ни с кем, даже с умной Гермионой — к ним-то директор относился очень хорошо, ребята бы не поверили.

Запоздало Гарри понял, что не знает сегодняшнего пароля и уже собирался попросту постучать по горгулье, как та самостоятельно отъехала в сторону, пропуская шестикурсников. Друзья переглянулись. Рон в жесте поддержки сжал плечо Поттера, а Гермиона ласково погладила по спине. Трое подростков ступили на винтовую лестницу и та, как и в первый раз, самостоятельно подняла их к двери. Гарри воспитанно постучался и, услышав директорское разрешение войти, открыл дверь.

— Гарри, мальчик мой, ты сделал выбор? — печально поинтересовался Дамблдор. Из кабинета всё ещё не ушли Амбридж и Фадж, будто у тех совершенно не было дел в Министерстве.

— Вы хотели сказать «иллюзию выбора», директор? — Гарри улыбнулся, когда почувствовал весьма ощутимый тычок под рёбра от Гермионы. Та всегда остро реагировала на любое неуважение к старшим. — Как бы там ни было, я сделал свой выбор, сэр. Вы правы.

Юноша медленно протянул свёрнутый пергамент директору, не обращая внимания на любопытно вытянувших носы министра и Амбридж, — Поттер не знал кем она сейчас работает, да и ему не было это интересно. Дамблдор отодвинул чашку чая, который распивал перед приходом ребят, почистил руки заклинанием и не спеша взял договор. Великий волшебник, повидавший много на своём веку и однажды свергший Гриндевальда, с опаской разворачивал пергамент. С одной стороны — это решение спасёт жизнь не только мальчику, но и многим другим магам, а с другой — Риддл мог откровенно проигнорировать перемирие и напасть, а Гарри уже не сможет выступить против него.

— Надеюсь, этот выбор окажется верным, — он пробежался взглядом по подписям Поттера, нервно потеребив бороду, задевая колокольчики от чего те иногда позвякивали. Дамблдор передал пергамент министру и розовой жабе. Старик действительно надеялся, что жертва Поттера приведёт к долгому миру, хотя ему было безусловно жаль мальчика, у которого вся жизнь должна быть впереди.

— А уж я-то как надеюсь, — сжав руки в кулаки, сказал Гарри. — Всего доброго, сэр, — юноша резко развернулся и дождался пока друзья попрощаются с директором.

Они вместе вышли из кабинета в солидарном молчании, не обращая внимания на шепчущего всем богам благодарность Фаджа, что-то слащаво вещающую Амбридж и устало отвечающего им директора.

Если они хотят незаметно покинуть Хогвартс на ночь — самое время начать собираться.


	2. Министерство

Он не сразу понял где находится, и кто он вообще такой, но стоило мозгу заработать интенсивнее и сориентироваться в пространстве, как Гарри тут же пожалел, что проснулся. Голова нещадно гудела, во рту словно нагадило стадо гиппогрифов, а тело болело так, что, казалось, по нему пробежались как минимум великаны. Всем кланом. Поттер разлепил тяжёлые веки и тут же закрыл их обратно, стоило свету попасть в его глаза; странно, что полог не задвинут. На соседней кровати завозился Рон, что-то кряхтя и судя по всему пытаясь закрыться от яркого солнца, приветливо заглядывающего в окно их башни. Гарри не сомневался, что друг примерно в том же состоянии, что и он сам. Возможно чуть получше, ведь в их жизни существует одна закономерность: пьют-то они одинаково, но накрывает по-разному, да и похмелье держит Уизли в менее когтистых лапах. Поттер завозился в постели, желая скинуть с себя одеяло, было слишком жарко. А ещё хотелось пить просто до умопомрачения — в горле набирала силу Сахара. Чуть погодя шестикурсник понял, что совершенно ничего не помнит. Даже малейшего намёка на то, как проходил вчерашний вечер в памяти не всплывало. Последнее, что приходило в голову — они зашли в «Кабанью голову» и практически вымолили у Аберфорта две бутылки огневиски, а также одну самого нормального вина, после чего сели за столик. А дальше пустота. Гарри не помнил о чём они разговаривали, как вообще добрались в Хогвартс. Не хрупкая же Гермиона дотащила их до башни?

Пока Гарри собирал в кулак всю свою выдержку и силу воли, намереваясь хотя бы принять сидячее положение, дверь в комнату распахнулась, ударяясь о стену. Рон и Поттер в унисон недовольно застонали, хватаясь руками за голову. Юноши пальцами помассировали виски, желая унять боль, но успеха это не принесло. В голове звенело, начало подташнивать. Гарри подумал, что лучше бы зашедшим в комнату был Волдеморт, тот хоть быстро заавадит и избавит от мучений. Если это Гермиона или, не приведи Мерлин, кто-то из преподавателей, то не обойтись им с другом без основательной промывки мозгов, а в таком состоянии те попросту не выдержат.

Поттер взмолился всем известным богам, чтобы их пощадили, но ничего не происходило. Рон также тихо сопел где-то сбоку, а на себе Гарри чувствовал только строгий взгляд. Сразу в голове пронеслись образы тех, кто мог так смотреть — Гермиона и МакГонагалл. Последнюю видеть определённо не хотелось. Судя по всему, остальные ученики уже отправились на занятия, так что их состояние точно не останется тайной для всей школы — спасибо Симусу, не умеющему держать язык за зубами. Незваный гость устало вздохнул и подошёл ближе к их кроватям, постукивая каблуками будто забивая гвозди в голову. Приятный аромат жасмина подсказал воспалённому мозгу Поттера, что это Гермиона, — такие духи Гарри подарил подруге на недавний день рождения и теперь девушка только ими и пользовалась. Грейнджер, судя по шуршащему звуку, повозилась в карманах и что-то достала из них; через пару секунд ему в руку вложили небольшую прохладную склянку.

— Скажите спасибо профессору Снейпу, — негромко сказала девушка, присаживаясь на кровать Уизли. — Это антипохмельное.

Поттер в эту же секунду вознёс профессора на пьедестал и был готов хоть на руках носить Снейпа за такой подарок. Юноша немного дрожащими руками откупорил склянку с зельем и без промедления влил вязкую и неприятную на вкус жидкость в рот, даже не поморщившись. Долю секунды ничего не происходило, но потом он почувствовал, будто все прелести похмелья словно смывает мощной волной, а в теле появляется приятная лёгкость. Единственное, в голове не всплыли потерянные воспоминания и боль в теле не прошла. Что ж, значит, алкоголь в этом не виновен. С соседней постели послышался блаженный вздох и Гарри решился открыть глаза, дабы оглядеться по сторонам. Плохое зрение не выявило ничего необычного, всё как всегда: разбросанные вещи Финнигана и Рона, странное растение на комоде Невилла и не заправленная кровать Дина Томаса. Мальчишеские спальни не изменятся даже под угрозой атомной войны. Привыкший благодаря тёте Петунье к идеальной чистоте, Гарри первое время отпрыгивал от валяющихся носков и находящихся в хаосе ванных принадлежностей, как от дементоров, но после привык. Человек вообще ко всему может привыкнуть.

Тут в голове всплыло, что он, в общем-то, практически замужний человек, и Поттер уже второй раз за менее чем полчаса пожалел, что проснулся. Видимо, и к этому ему придётся привыкать.

— А что…что вчера было? — хриплым ото сна и похмелья голосом поинтересовался Рон. Скорее всего в его горле также, как и в поттеровском, застряло неприятное послевкусие зелья. — Чёт вообще ничего не помню.

— К счастью для вас, мальчики, ничего очень ужасного не произошло. Во-первых, нас не исключат из школы, что несомненно является важным, — Поттер едва сдержался от смеха, заслышав назидательный тон подруги. Примерно так же она говорила на первом курсе, когда им не посчастливилось впервые увидеть цербера. Гарри был рад, что Гермиона практически не изменилась с того времени; это было одним из китов, поддерживающих его разум — неизменность. — Но и рассказать, кто нас привёл обратно не могу, — девушка недовольно сморщила нос. — Думаю, нам стёрли память об этом.

— Зашибись, — устало выдохнул Рон, садясь на кровати. Гарри последовал его примеру и надел лежащие рядом с подушкой очки. — Об остальном можешь рассказать? Мы никому, ну, это, не растрезвонили о… — он кинул извиняющийся взгляд на брюнета.

— Нет, — девушка для усиления отрицания покачала головой. Потом задумалась и насмешливо взглянула на Поттера. — Зато Гарри так и рвался в бой с Волдемортом. Намеревался набить, как там, — она призадумалась. — А! Его змеемордую рожу кулаками. По-магловски. Раз тот только и может, что с палочкой наперевес гоняться за подростком. И это в семьдесят-то лет! — у девушки получилось идеально скопировать интонации Гарри, тот поморщился. — Вроде ты даже с кем-то подрался, но с кем именно не помню… — под конец предложения Гермиона затихла, о чём-то раздумывая.

— Как хорошо, что мои трезвые желания совпадают с пьяными. С удовольствием бы стёр кулаками с его рожи эту самодовольно-безумную гримасу, — раздражённо фыркнул юноша и попытался размять плечи, но тут же зашипел. — А по поводу драки ты права, Герми. Либо кто-то поколотил пьяного меня, либо я предпочёл спускаться по лестнице лёжа.

— Попроси потом у профессора Снейпа мазь от синяков. Лицо он тебе вчера сам обработал, но дальше не пошёл. Это ведь профессор нас вчера встречал у Хогвартса, хотя бы это помню, — Грейнджер чуть нахмурилась. Она ненавидела чего-то не помнить. — К тому же, директор просил зайти, как только станет лучше. Сейчас около десяти утра, все на занятиях, так что удастся пройти незамеченным. Остальные только и делают, что обсуждают ваше состояние; на завтраке даже поесть нормально не дали! — негодующе всплеснула руками Гермиона. — Кстати, хотите перекусить? Директор Дамблдор разрешил вызвать домовика, чтобы тот принёс еды.

Гарри прислушался к ощущениям и понял, что если что-то кроме воды попадёт в его желудок, то тут же вернётся обратно. Рон, в отличие от друга, подобным не страдал и попросил у домовиков яичницу с беконом. Пока Поттер медленно наслаждался живительной влагой, он раздумывал не свалить ли из страны, раз уж брачный ритуал ещё не проводился? В какой-нибудь из домиков Блэков в Испании, да и крёстный мог бы с эти помочь. Юноша раздосадовано вздохнул: раз уж согласился, нужно довести дело до конца.

От раздумий его отвлекла Гермиона.

— Пока вы тут отсыпались, я немного поискала в библиотеке о том ритуале, которое подобрало Министерство, — она жалостливо посмотрела на Поттера. Юношу это уже начинало раздражать: он не бегун, лишившейся ног, и не смертельно больной! — В теории он считается равным и действительно не требует подтверждения.

— В теории? — с набитым ртом поинтересовался Рон, на что подруга скривилась.

— Старший по возрасту партнёр всё же будет иметь больше власти над младшим, — соизволила ответить она, поджав губы. — Чем больше возраст — тем больше власть. Что именно подразумевается под «властью» написано не было. Какая у вас разница?

— Пятьдесят четыре года, — отмахнулся от вопроса Поттер, раздумывая что именно может входить в понятие «большая власть». Узнать год рождения Риддла не составило особого труда. В начале третьего курса Гарри подошёл к Хагриду и спросил, в каком году того исключили из школы. Лесничий уронил пару горючих слёз и ответил, что в тысяча девятьсот сорок третьем. Так что путём логических вычислений Гарри подсчитал, что Риддл родился в конце тысяча девятьсот двадцать шестого или в начале двадцать седьмого.

— Сколько?! — не веря воскликнул Рон, едва не роняя на пол тарелку. Благо, домовики предотвратили утрату столовой утвари. — Фу, Гарри, он же старик! Я думал, когда Гермиона сказала про семьдесят лет, она подшутила! Мало того, что вместо лица змеиная морда, так ещё и это…

— Пожалуй возраст — это последнее, что меня волнует, Рон, — огрызнулся Поттер и поднялся с постели. Может пойти к директору прямо в пижаме? Вряд ли против него начнёт кто-то выступать. — Я к Дамблдору, — он подошёл к сундуку и достал из него карту Мародёров, дабы не попасться прогульщикам. — Не знаю сколько времени это займёт, но постараюсь не затягивать. Ещё нужно будет зайти к Снейпу.

— Профессору Снейпу, — исправила его Гермиона. — И ты пойдёшь в этом? — она недоумённым взглядом окинула его чёрную, больше нужного на пару размеров, футболку с логотипом маггловской рок-группы и потрёпанные жизнью и Дадли штаны в крупную клетку.

— Да, ты права, босиком не очень… — Гарри зарылся в сундук и вытащил из него старые чёрные кроссовки. После чего обулся, не обращая внимания на скептический взгляд подруги, и, попрощавшись, вышел в факультетскую гостиную.

— Коричные палочки, — напоследок донеслось из комнаты.

Гостиная встретила его всё тем же обилием красного и золотого. Множество кресел, диван и различные стулья стояли там же, где и все предыдущие годы, на стенах развешена символика Гриффиндора — львы — горит камин. Он вообще всегда растоплен, даже в отсутствие студентов. Несколько больших картин висят со времён учёбы декана. В этой комнате творилась история тысяч людей: они дружили, ссорились, влюблялись будучи окружёнными этими стенами. Гарри вообще любил вставать посреди комнаты и представлять, как же всё было лет сто назад, как выглядели люди, как они общались и о чём мечтали.

Поттер, предусмотрительно достав карту, не спеша шагал по пустым коридорам. Тому, что он не торопился было два объяснения: тело неимоверно сильно болело, но он старался не обращать внимания. Боль — иллюзия, тренажёр силы воли и характера. В детстве он вычитал это в какой-то религиозной книге и с тех пор не забывал, следуя этой истине. Второй причиной размеренного шага стало желание ещё раз внимательно рассмотреть величественные коридоры школы. По пути к директору плохое предчувствие сжимало лёгкие в своей когтистой лапе, и хотелось задержаться в единственном месте, которое Гарри мог назвать домом. Да, миссис Уизли заботилась и о нём, говорила, что их дом и его тоже, но Поттер был иного мнения. Он не хотел быть тем самым сиротой, которого попросту жалко.

До кабинета директора было около семи минут пути, но Поттер растянул это время в два раза, иногда задерживаясь в коридорах и думая о чём-то своём. Он бережно проводил по старым камням замка и очень-очень тихо посмеивался, вспоминая какие-то моменты, связанные с друзьями. Пусть большинство учеников Поттер недолюбливал, но друзей всем сердцем обожал, невзирая ни на что.

Юноша остановился у горгульи, от вида которой начинало подташнивать. В последнее время все его неприятности происходили в этом кабинете. Гарри назвал пароль, и горгулья отодвинулась в сторону, открывая проход. В этот раз лестница не снизошла до него, так что пришлось подниматься самостоятельно. Двадцать две ступени отделяли его от разговора с Дамблдором, но Гарри остановился на первой. За спиной горгулья встала на место, а директор уже скорее всего оповещён о госте; видеть Дамблдора не хотелось, разговаривать с ним тем более. Как же легко он смог распрощаться с Поттером, за которого нёс ответственность перед лицом всего магического общества.

Сжав ладони в кулаки и отругав себя за излишнюю трусость, Гарри поднялся по лестнице, постучался в дверь, после чего сразу вошёл в кабинет директора. Дамблдор такой же, как и всегда — добрый дедушка-волшебник, с коробочкой конфет в кармане и в яркой мантии, привлекающей внимание. Старик сцепил руки в замок перед собой и добродушно смотрел на застывшего в дверях шестикурсника.

— Добрый день, мальчик мой, как самочувствие? — старик указал на ближайшее к столу кресло, безмолвно предлагая Поттеру сесть в него. Гриффиндорец принял предложение. — Северус рассказал, в каком состоянии вы пришли. Да и я был в курсе вашего ухода из замка, — директор лукаво сверкнул глазами, а Гарри подавил в себе желание закатить глаза. Он принимает Поттера за дурака, совершенно не читавшего ту же «Историю Хогвартса»?

— Прошу прощения за это, сэр.

— Ну что ты, Гарри, я тоже когда-то был молод, — он мечтательно прикрыл глаза. — Но, к сожалению, я пригласил тебя к себе не только поинтересоваться самочувствием. Ты же понимаешь, что Том захотел был заключить брак как можно скорее?

Хотелось закричать прямо в лицо этому седобородому волшебнику, что нет, не понимает. Поттер уже ничего не понимает, он хочет лишь выть раненным псом и вгрызаться всем подряд в глотки: министру, Амбридж, Риддлу, директору.

— Да, сэр, — но Гарри позволил себе скрипнуть зубами и нахмуриться. Вот уж точно не лучшее время для ритуалов.

— Он попросил, чтобы ты, как только проснёшься, привёл себя в порядок, — старик окинул скептическим взглядом одежду Поттера, наливающиеся цветом синяки и ссадины, виднеющиеся на руках. Волосы в вечном беспорядке. — И отправился в Министерство вместе с профессором Снейпом.

— Отлично, — юноша на долю секунды смял в руках край футболки, собираясь с силами. Он встал, поправил очки и направился к выходу. — В таком случае мне следует найти профессора Снейпа. Всего доброго, сэр.

— Постой, Гарри, — остановил его удивлённый голос Дамблдора. Поттер обернулся и увидел недоумевающего директора, что было довольно забавно: седые брови приподняты, рот, спрятанный в густой в бороде, едва заметно приоткрыт. — Ты пойдёшь в этом?

— Безусловно, сэр, — Поттер усмехнулся и посмотрел на свою одежду. После перевёл насмешливый взгляд на директора и невинно улыбнулся. — Это мой лучший наряд, директор. Будущему мужу точно понравится.

***

Атриум Министерства Магии не произвёл на Гарри особого впечатления. Он здесь бывал и с Артуром Уизли во время дисциплинарного случая, и во время битвы в Отделе Тайн. Да, ярко, летают бумажные самолётики и посередине стоит фонтан с золотыми скульптурами мага и волшебных существ. Но, пожалуй, Поттера не смог бы удивить даже появившийся Гриндевальд в костюме кролика. По какой причине Гарри подумал именно об этом животном, он не знал, но почему-то оно показалось забавным.

Вместе с профессором Снейпом они остановились у фонтана и кого-то ждали, так что у Поттера появилась возможность повнимательней осмотреться: коричнево-зелёная кладка на стенах, множество каминов, выстроенных в ряд, но сейчас перекрытых решётками. Людей в атриуме не было, видимо специально ради такого события запретили кому-либо появляться вне отделов.

Когда Гарри пришёл к профессору сразу после беседы с директором, тот только усмехнулся, увидев поттеровский внешний вид, и попросил проследовать за собой. Юноша вообще-то ожидал очередной головомойки от Снейпа, но был благодарен за оказанную молчанием поддержку. Время тянулось как резина. Гарри забавы ради начал придумывать планы побега: во-первых, можно было просто оглушить профессора и сбежать через главный вход, который никто не охранял, — что было слишком самонадеянно, — но Поттер не хотел вредить Снейпу, так что откинул этот вариант как негодный. Гарри успел отметить дальний камин, не огороженный решёткой — рабочий. Если Поттер сейчас со всей дури понесётся к ней, то был крохотный шанс сбежать. Только куда? Как вариант в «Дырявый котёл», а оттуда пешком до Гриммо. Родовой особняк Блэков — это непробиваемая крепость, в которую даже Риддл попасть не сможет.

За поворотом показался Корнелиус Фадж, вызывающий в Поттере только раздражение и чувство брезгливости. В неизменном тёмно-сером в тонкую полоску костюме он шагал в их с профессором сторону, бегая испуганным взглядом по помещению. Что ж, судя по всему встреча министра и Риддла прошла плодотворно и как раз перед ними. Поттер хищно улыбнулся: ему доставлял удовольствие страх человека, который принимал активное участие в составлении его брачного контракта и создавшего кампанию по выставлению его сумасшедшим в прошлом году. Пусть даже этот страх вызывал Волдеморт.

— Мистер Поттер, профессор Снейп, — в вежливом приветствии кивнул министр. Лицо выражало усталую озабоченность. Корнелиус предпочёл проигнорировать внешний вид юного волшебника, пусть с ним лучше Риддл разбирается, — Прошу, следуйте за мной. Я очень рад, мистер Поттер, что Вы приняли верное решение, — продолжал говорить мужчина, шагая впереди профессора и шестикурсника. — Было бы очень печально, если бы из-за Вашего отказа пострадало магическое общество Британии, Вы так не думаете?

— Не думаю, — резко осадил его Поттер. — Мне, если честно, на ваше магическое общество плевать с высокой колокольни. Впрочем, как и Вам, господин министр, сэр, — Гарри усмехнулся, заметив, что Фадж вздрогнул. Он начинает понимать Тома с его вечной манией держать всех в страхе. — Вам же просто не хотелось потерять кресло министра, верно?

Вопрос остался без ответа, но Гарри не расстроился — это было забавно. В конце концов, он без пяти минут муж Волдеморта! Можно же Поттеру в таком случае побыть немного эксцентричным и попользоваться собственным положением, верно? Зайдя в небольшой лифт, министр нажал на круглую, тёмно-коричневую кнопку и они отправились в Отдел регистрации магических браков, на третий уровень. Гарри поморщился от того, сколько шума создавал этот магический способ передвижения; не проще ли сделать его бесшумным? Кабину резко качнуло вправо, потом вверх и влево, так что юноше пришлось схватиться за золотой канат, дабы не упасть. С Министерством у Поттера не связано никаких приятных воспоминаний. Сначала постановочное слушание полным составом из-за самообороны во время нападения на них с кузеном дементоров, после Гарри едва не потерял единственного родного человека в этом здании. А уж то, что брак они заключать будут здесь, превозносит Министерства Магии на первое место по неприятностям.

Холодный женский голос произнёс номер уровня, и железная решётка открылась, выпуская министра и его спутников. Всё ещё продолжал идти Поттер на чистом упрямстве. По вине хаотичных, на первый взгляд, и зигзагообразных движений лифта закружилась голова и без того страдающая последние дни, к тому же из-за сильного рывка в какой-то момент мышцы бока перенапряглись и теперь их нещадно саднило. Гарри даже не знал, как его тело выглядит под футболкой; есть ли что-то кроме обычных синяков, которые сойдут через пару минут после применения мази.

Фадж стремительно шагал по пустым коридорам отдела, больше не пытаясь поддерживать беседу. В конце концов зачем, если мистер Поттер опять всё испортит своим отвратительным характером? Избалованный ребёнок!

Они остановились у светлой двери, с вырезанными на ней различными рунами; в них Поттер не очень разбирался, так что даже не стал утруждать себя жалкой попыткой перевода. Министр приложил к двери ладонь, и та попросту исчезла, открывая проход. Гарри удивлённо выдохнул: подобное он видел впервые. Юноша сложил руки на груди в защитном жесте, приобнимая себя за плечи; профессор Снейп не позволил бы себе подобного, но Поттеру так хотелось ощутить поддержку физически…хотя бы от самого себя. А ещё до звёзд перед глазами хотелось домой, куда-нибудь далеко-далеко, и чтобы было безопасно. Он ведь чёртов шестнадцатилетний подросток, ему страшно, как бы не храбрился.

Посередине комнаты стояло несколько магов и всех троих Гарри узнал. Блондин, брезгливо оглядывающий помещение и задравший нос, в тёмно-синей шёлковой мантии и с тростью в правой руке, безусловно, являлся Люциусом Малфоем, по левую руку от него находился задорно улыбающийся мужчина с чёрными волосами и бородой в такой же чёрной мантии, — он держал Гермиону в заложниках во время прошлогодней битвы, — Антонин Долохов. И, конечно, самый заметный, стоящий во главе Том Марволо Риддл. Если честно, то Поттер ожидал увидеть змеелицего, лысого монстра, разговаривающего на смеси английского и парселтанга, излучающего чистую ненависть, но его опасения не сбылись. Волдморт предстал перед ними высоким, хорошо сложённым мужчиной в тёмно-зелёной мантии, с человеческим лицом — у него есть нос! — чуть вьющимися, находившимися в идеальном порядке практически чёрными волосами. Он был до безумия похож на того Риддла, которого Гарри видел во время второго курса, и это пробуждало не самые лучшие воспоминания. Перед глазами тут же появилась раскрытая пасть василиска и вонзающийся в плечо клык, отбирающий жизнь второкурсника. Дикий, первобытный страх перед кем-то, кто настолько больше и сильнее тебя, на долю секунды сковал тело Поттера, но этого хватило, чтобы Риддл окинул его оценивающим взглядом и насмешливо улыбнулся, словно всё понимал. Последнее вывело Гарри из себя; юноша хмыкнул, задрал нос не хуже главы малфоевского семейства и скучающим взглядом обвёл всех присутствующих. Хочет страха? Не дождётся!

— Поттер, как радостно видеть тебя в таком чудесном расположении духа, — насмехаясь, начал разговор Риддл, пока остальные напряжённо переглядывались. Фадж нервно закусывал внутреннюю сторону щеки, не решаясь вставить и слова, Люциус брезгливо рассматривал одежду Поттера, Долохов просто развлекался, следя за реакциями мальчишки, а Снейп…он всегда Снейп. Карие глаза Тома побагровели, когда он не дождался ответа на свою реплику. — Но наряд, увы, не подходит для столь великого события, — нарочито печально сказал мужчина.

— Хочешь, чтобы я разделся? — повеселев, Гарри приподнял брови и театрально прикрыл рот в изумлении. — Не знал, что ты страдаешь такими наклонностями.

— Наклонностями? — поинтересовался платиновый блондин, беря на себя смелось вставить слово. Он видел, что его Лорд начинает выходить из себя, поэтому требовалось хоть немного его отвлечь. Долохов похабно оскалился.

— Ну, знаете, такая разница в возрасте и такие желания, — таинственно протянул Поттер, незаметно для всех сжимая руки в кулаки. Его заносит, это чревато. — Впрочем, не суть важно, — поспешно сменил он тему, оглядываясь на профессора. — Что ж, начнём ритуал, который свяжет нас навсегда? — обратился он к Риддлу, как можно невиннее улыбаясь. Интересно, кто будет свидетелем с его стороны? Снейп? Было бы неплохо.

— Раз уж ты так хочешь, — взял в себя в руки Риддл. Мужчина повернулся к двум своим сторонникам и жестом указал на алтарь, который прежде Гарри не заметил. — Начнём, — он хлопнул в ладоши, отчего Поттер вздрогнул. — Подходи сюда, Гарри, не бойся. Я не кусаюсь.

Снейп за поттеровской спиной скептически хмыкнул и подтолкнул шестикурсника вперёд.

— Ах, ну раз не кусаешься, тогда да, тогда уже бегу, — Гарри подошёл к Риддлу, не обращая внимания на его насмешливый взгляд. Подойдя к мужчине ближе, Поттер ощутил себя на пару лет младше, как бы глупо это не звучало. — И что делать? — негромко спросил юноша.

— Тебе должны были объяснить, — он угрожающей взглянул на министра и тот залился холодным потом. Том подумал, что стоило отправить за будущем мужем Люциуса, а не это подобие мага. — В общем-то, ритуал простой. Я говорю слова — ты повторяешь. На «вести», отвечаешь — «следую». Знаешь, как выглядят руны барака? — Гарри неуверенно кивнул. — Во время клятвы будешь выводить их на мне, я сделаю то же самое, понял?

— Да, — Поттер кивнул.

Риддл выставил министра и Долохова за дверь, оставляя в зале, помимо них двоих, только Малфоя и Снейпа. Мужчина окинул взглядом щуплого паренька, храбрившегося перед ним и подумал, что не стоило создавать ситуацию с браком, а принять от Поттера тысячу Непреложных. Но осколок души, не желающий покидать голову этого глупого гриффиндорца, очень нужно было сохранить подле себя, так что выбора оставалось немного. Том выложил из специального сундука, поданного Люциусом, золотую чашу, с обрамлением из изумрудов и рубинов — реликвия недавно принятого им рода Слизерин. Оттуда же Риддл достал ритуальный кинжал; руны предстоит писать кровью друг на друге, вот она – романтика средневековья. Мужчина усмехнулся, когда заметил, что Поттер вздрогнул. Волдеморт вернул сундук Малфою и принялся неторопливо снимать с себя мантию и надетую под неё рубашку; он, заметив, как Гарри попросту непонимающе на него пялится, попросил его стянуть футболку, ведь писать будут по телу. Герой магической Британии нахмурился, но просьбу, объявленную в приказном тоне, выполнил, открывая всем вид на множество тёмно-фиолетовых гематом; Северус к тому же увидел и разодранную обо что-то спину.

Шестикурсник и Тёмный Лорд встали у алтаря; старший смотрел на Поттера с чувством превосходства, в то время как младший на Риддла — напряжённо. Он был готов в любой момент убежать, стоит только почувствовать опасность в свою сторону. Том принял на себя право начать первым: взял в руки кинжал и надрезал кожу на левом предплечье, чуть выше запястья. Мужчина подставил руку так, чтобы кровь капала прямиком в чашу. Гарри повторил его махинации, смешивая их кровь уже во второй раз в жизни, – первый был ещё менее приятный. Юноша почувствовал, как по комнате пронёсся успокаивающий, ласкающий щёки ветер, наполняя естество уверенностью. Пожалуй, Поттер смог бы понять любовь другой стороны к ритуалам, если они все ощущаются…домом.

Риддл опустил пальцы в красную жидкость.

— Я, Том Марволо Риддл-Слизерин, — не спеша говорил он спокойным голосом, слегка надавливая на солнечное сплетение юноши и выводя на нём первую руну. — беру в мужья Гарри Джеймса Поттера, клянусь заботиться о нём.

— Я, Гарри Джеймс Поттер беру Тома Марволо Риддла-Слизерина в мужья, клянусь заботиться о нём, — повторяя действия Волдеморта, говорил шестикурсник, ощущая томление в груди из-за присутствия в зале Магии. Сила как домашний кот ластилась к телу, обволакивая и вызывая чувство защищённости.

Присутствующие свидетели переглянулись, тоже ощутив появление самой Магии.

— Обещаю не навредить и принимать всегда, — снова обмакнул пальцы в кровь Риддл, начавший теряться в чувстве эйфории. Он принялся рисовать те же руны, но уже под ключицами.

— Обещаю не навредить и принимать всегда.

— Вести его за собой, не отпуская руки, сквозь тьму, — щёки Поттера украсили кровавые символы.

— Следовать за ним, не отпуская руки, сквозь тьму.

Ветер гулко завыл в зале, колыша волосы присутствующих. Кончики пальцев закололо, словно от тока, дыхание сбилось.

— Клянусь, — последняя руна легла на лоб.

— Клянусь, — из-за весомой разницы в росте Гарри пришлось подниматься на носочки, чтобы дотянуться до предназначенного символу места. Он почти шёпотом произнёс последнее слово, ощущая приятную опустошённость внутри себя.

— Свидетельствуем! — в один голос выкрикнули Малфой и Снейп, склоняя головы.

Захотелось куда-нибудь прилечь и надолго заснуть, но делать этого в Министерстве, пожалуй, не стоило. Правую руку от кисти до предплечья внезапно обожгло огнём и Гарри негромко зашипел различные ругательства на парселтанге, из-за которых Том закатил глаза. Поттер удивлённо посмотрел на цепочки повторяющихся рун, обтянувших руку — брачный браслет. Ну вот и всё, они связаны с Риддлом не только каким-то идиотским пророчеством, но и супружескими узами. Поттер нервно хихикнул; наверное, он выглядит странно: избитый, с кровавыми рунами на лице и теле. Профессор протянул ему футболку, и шестикурсник беспрекословно оделся, поглядывая из-под опущенных ресниц на равнодушного Риддла.

Спустя мгновение нарисованные руки впитались в тело, бесследно исчезая с магов.

— Оставьте нас, — холодно приказал своим соратникам Том, как только оделся и сложил ритуальные артефакты в сундук. Снейп и Малфой почтительно склонили головы, приложив руки к сердцу, и покинули помещение, оставляя Мальчика-Который-Выжил с Тем-Кого-Нельзя-Называть один на один.

Стало неловко и несколько боязно. Как-то Гарри не планировал оставаться наедине с тем, кто пытался убить его около пяти раз. Волдеморт изучающим взглядом рассматривал стоящего перед собой мальчишку, который, словно загнанный зверёк, поглядывал на дверь, желая уйти подальше.

— У тебя есть какие-нибудь вопросы? В конце концов, мы теперь супруги, Гарри, и должны ладить, — попытался улыбнуться Риддл, чем вызвал недоумённо приподнятую бровь мальчишки. Поттер начинает его раздражать, палочка так и рвётся в руку, чтобы преподать урок.

— Зачем тебе это? — после недолгого молчания решился задать вопрос Гарри, указывая на брачный браслет. Тёмно-коричневые рунные цепочки красиво переливались серебром из-за остаточной магии вокруг них.

— Считай это политическим ходом, — разводя руками, ответил Риддл. Мужчина отошёл к дальнему углу и сел в кресло с видом победителя, закидывая ногу на ногу. — Меня будут считать более выгодным партнёром в том же бизнесе, если узнают о личности мужа — Героя всея магической Британии, — Том рассмеялся, когда Поттер скривился на такое прозвище, данное ему газетами. — Что-нибудь ещё? — он приглашающе кивнул на соседнее кресло, но был проигнорирован.

— Что это за ритуал? Если он такой простой, то почему его не используют так обширно?

— Во-первых, он кровный, Гарри, а ты прекрасно знаешь, как правительство нашей любимой страны относится к подобному, — Поттер кивнул: он действительно знал, что такие ритуалы под запретом Министерства. — Во-вторых, он довольно опасен.

— И чем же? — насмешливо приподняв брови и сложив руки на груди, сказал Гарри. Голос немного подрагивал от усталости, но юноша старался контролировать это. — Не думаю, что ты рискнул бы подвергнуть себя опасности, Риддл.

— Он опасен тем, что работает лишь для волшебников, с магической силой похожей на девяносто процентов. И не как мощь, а именно вкус, оттенки. Для тех, кто друг другу не подходит по этому параметру — смерть, — он пожал плечами, показывая полное равнодушие к этим магам. Поттер скривился: не хотелось иметь ещё что-то общее с этим человеком. — Откуда я узнал, что наши параметры совпадут, говорить не буду, это не так важно, — опередил Гарри Риддл, отвечая на рвущийся вопрос. Поттер потоптался на месте, не зная о чём ещё поинтересоваться. — Ещё вопросы?

— Пожалуй, нет, — покачал головой Поттер, разворачиваясь и уходя к двери, не попрощавшись.

— Всегда пожалуйста, Гарри, — послышался насмешливый тон Риддла. — Жду дома на рождественских каникулах.

— Ненавижу тебя, Риддл, — усмехнулся шестикурсник, выходя за дверь. – Я проведу каникулы в Норе.

— Это мы ещё посмотрим.

Том Марволо Риддл снисходительно улыбнулся Поттеру в спину: чем бы дитя не тешилось, лишь бы осколок был в целости.


End file.
